not agian
by Criss-Colfer-And-Me
Summary: This story is about a person who knows every thing about emmett but will he ever remember her all will be reveled
1. Chapter 1

ok this is dont leave agian plz give it a try i promise to try and up date as quikly as possable ok lets get this started!!!!!!! love you all team emmett till i die

* * *

Chapter 1:

ive just moved to forks on the year 2030 and its just me and marko and im here to find the cullens as i live the same lifestyle as themand there gold eyes yes im a vampire and im 20 forever this is the frist year im going to high school as a vampire.

Its only been 2 days but everyone is following me around ok i have eternal butiy but come on ! i just finished history and now going to lunch like im going to eat any thing but i have to act human. As i sat down at the only empty table they walked in Alice and jasper then Edward and Bella then some pther person and a werewolf and he stinks so how is she? but berfore i could even gess all of them had sat down next to me all of them sterring at me oh dear what do i say?? then edward said hello so i said back and he spoke qietly so that humans did not here "why did you come to forks?" i came here to find you guys i now the names of most of you just not wolf boy and the person next to him so how do now about as all the girlwith bronze curls asked well i herd about you guys from this guy he told me to find you so that i would have a better life and that was about 120 years ago in tenase then bella asked me if i would like to come round after school yes i would like that by the way this is renessmee and jacob i said hi to both of them they both said hi back then the bell went it tured out that my next lesson i was with renessmee so she told me about her self and it terned out that she was only half-human thats why she had brown eyes insted of gold the rest of the day went like a flash as i packed my things and went to my car a blue db9 then folloed the silver volvo all the way to a huge house.

* * *

so thats the frist chapter hope you liked it and plz review i have lots more to wire :)


	2. Chapter 2

so this is chapter two plz like this it is gd it gets better trust me

A/N:i dont owen twilight our any of the charicters in this story

Chapter 2

When i got there carlise and esme were waiting for us when we got inside carlise asked me "whats your story then?" well it was the year 1935 and my husbendtobe decided to try hunting and i told him he might get hert our wose killed but he didnot lisen and he didnot come back that night about a week later there was a knok at the door it was the police and they told me that he had died of a bear attak and affter that i went into a deep depression and i took awalk throght the forest and then i felt a shrap pain in my neck and then fell into drakness i dont no how long it was but latter i woke up and i went straght to my house i got a picture of him and some ather stuff i still keep the pictrue with me at all times so i never forget him then suddunly two people walked in "hows the dude?" a booming voice called out i now that voice anywere but he was dead he been dead for 120 years then carlise said "do you have it with you now?" yeh here as carlise took the pictrue and gasped this is emmett then emmett came in "did someone call me" no but look at this carlise told emmett he took one look at it this is me how did you get this he asked me its from my human house were i lived in 1935 how do you now me he asked i cant tell you its privet i said quikly on the egde of tears (A/N:well you no what i meen) why do you have a picture of me he said getting angry as i said its privert and its depressing to talk and think about i added qickly fine then ill just ask carlise latter NO i shounted then tell me no!! its hard for me to tell but you just told them yes i told them a small fraction of my story but evan that is hard to tell ok as i looked around to see that jasper looked like he would bust into tears any second the same as esme but everyone else looked dumbstrak im sorry but i have to leve but you will come back esme asked maaybe i said then i got in my car and drove away......

* * *

A sad ending to this chapter but it will be happy agin soon hpoe you liked it Teddy bear cullen yes iv chaged my name :D


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the wait im not allowed on the computer that much and ive chaged my name to teddy bear cullen ________________________________________________________________________________________________________

two weeks later...

I went back to school and it wasnot easy i got costant glaers from emmett and didunt help about how im going to tell him about hello someone said stoping my thourts it was alice sorry hi how are you i asked her then she asked if she could come to my house and i said i give it a long thought and fanily said yes i just had to tell marko i just hope that she dont tell anyone about marko he is the most spechal in the world and i pray fnthat she dont go to the voltori they will kill both of us "so ill follow you home if thats ok" alice asked is it ok if i pick you up at 5:30 yeh thats ok see you at 5:30 as soon as the bell rang i jumped in my car and drove home.

As i unlocked the door i was ambused by a gant perpule wolf stop it i said larthing my head off marko we have someone comeing round today so no big wolf thing ok fine ill be in my room if you need me just call my name and ill come runing ok i dont have to tidy up unless marko got hungry i better check just in case OH MY GOD MARKO i shouted the whole room was covered in stuff markos stuff he better clen all this up befroe 5:30 crap its 5:00 marko i gotta go get alice ok so have to tidy up this house befroe half 5 or im oing to kill you you have 30 minites starting now then i got in my car and drove to the cullens.

As i pulled up to there house i could see him glering at me i just blocked it out and went to the front door and emmett ansered it *flashback* i better run home or mummy will be mad and then i fell to the ground and cut my knee ochie and i strated to cry would you like some help a litte voice asked as i looked up there was a boy and he was huge yes plese i hurt my knee i said still sobing ok ill go get my mum ok but come back when he came back he said my mummy will be here in a minite my name is emmett mccartny and i am 7whats your name my name is zoey redbird and i am 6 its nice to meet you *end of flashback*

Hi i came to get alice she will be down in a minite why dont you come in and wait for her he offered ok thanks we both sat down your not going to tell me about how you got my picture are you not yet its just to hard ok fine with me and im sorry i was mad the other day i just have a bad temper its ok i now it just broght back some stuff from my past life emmett do you remember any of our past life i asked only being attacked by a bear and a baby oh my eyes were wide with shock and a person but i cantsee there faces at all it looks like there specking but i can hardly hear them have you ever thoght about going back to your old home just to see if you can remember any of our past life well i have thoght about it but i cant go there as its sunny all the time. im ready alice shouted to us so ill see you at school then i said to emmett yeah come on lets go alice said then we got in the car and drove to my house ok alice before we go in plese dont tell any one about mostly emmett about marko hows marko she asked you will now soon trust me as we walked inside i saw marko sitting in the living room waching t.v alice this is marko emmetts son.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ OMY ITS A CLIFFE WHAT WILL ALICE SAY IF YOU WONT TO NO YOU HAVE TO CLICK THE BUTTON

Teddy bear cullen :) :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey POV

"Ok Alice Marko was only 2 when emmett died when he was 15 he got attacked by a werewolf so i bit him so now he is half werewolf and half vampire and he can phrase at his own will and some how he is purple" i said "thanks mom marko said apprantly now i cant spek for myself" "WAIT did he just call you mum" alice asked "yes he did and his farther is emmett me and him were married but now he cant remeber me ok ! alice you cant tell anyone about marko that marko is emmetts son i dont no how he will react" i said in a rush.

"So am i starting school or not" marko asked "yes you are but dont get angery and your a senior so emmett will probly be in most of your classes" i said "mom stop woring about me i will be fine ok so you must be alice its nice to met you you must feel unconftable not being able to see becuse i am here by the way thats my power i can tell if you have a power and what your feeling" explaned marko. "Ok im going to make dinner for marko ill be back in a few ok" i said and i started to make marko dinner.

Emmett (before vamp)

" Marko say dada come on say dada" i said trying to get my son to talk not going good so far " Emmett he's not going to talk so there's no point in trying he will speck when he want's to" zoey said " he might" i said back "Emmett you've been trying for the last 2 hours he's not going to say it" z said back 10 minties later z called "dinners ready" " has marko had his dinner yet" i asked "yes he has about a hour before you stole him" z said "what he dinner frist" i asked "well he is 2 emmett how dum can you get" z said "haha very funny" i said

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"Dont go you will get yourself killed" z said on the egde of tears "Zoey i promise i will be back tomorrow ok" as i said that i kissed my wife and son goodbye and started to hunt.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

I was looking into its beede little eyes and was about to shoot then i felt its paw slice into my flesh then as i was screaming out in pure angony i saw a flash of long blonde hair then the blonde picked me up i have no idea how i looked round to see a huge house the blonde shaterd the door then i felt even more pain then when the bear was killing me and i herd the blone wisper in my ear "im sorry this will hurt alot" and all i could think of was my family and how i will never see them again...

Edward (1935)

"rosealie why did you do that" thorght to myself god when carlisle and esme get back there not going to be happy.

Marko(2030)

"Marko do you hear someone crying" alice asked me "oh shit" i said running into the kichen "what's wrong" alice asked "well mum has gone into crazy zombie depressed sad lonner how go's to school and never talks at all mode" i said "why doe's she do that" alice asked "its the day dad died" i said

"she will be fine ill go and put her in her room" i said "ok but i have to go now ok" alice said "yeah thats cool bye see you at school" i quickly put mum on her bed then whent down stairs and whent to do some reserch about daddy.

Zoey

*flashback* Emmett was on one knee "zoey redbird i love you so much will you marry me" he asked "YES" i all but shouted *end of fb*

I stopped cry long anoth for me to hear my phone ring "hello" i said "hi zoey i think you have something to tell me abot my son who should have deid over 100 years ago" emmett shouted down the phone "well you lisen more then" i shouted back "zoey im comeing round" emmett said cutting me off.

Marko

" hello is emmett hear" i asked a bronse haired girl "no he just left but i can get carlisle if you what" she asked "ok if its ok i need to tell your whole family a few things about emmett" i said "ok go sit down in the living room and i will get every one" she said


	5. AN

Sorry Guys But i have lost The rest of this story so i might not update for a while untill i can remember the rest of this story sorry 


End file.
